As the word itself indicates, “cryoablation” involves the freezing of material. Of importance here, at least insofar as the present invention is concerned, is the fact that cryoablation has been successfully used in various medical procedures. In this context, it has been determined that cryoablation procedures can be particularly effective for curing heart arrhythmias, such as atrial fibrillation.
It is believed that at least one-third of all atrial fibrillations originate near the ostia of the pulmonary veins, and that the optimal treatment technique is to treat these focal areas through the creation of circumferential lesions around the ostia of these veins. Heretofore, the standard ablation platform has been radiofrequency energy. Radiofrequency energy, however, is not amenable to safely producing circumferential lesions without the potential for serious complications. Specifically, while ablating the myocardial cells, heating energy also alters the extracellular matrix proteins, causing the matrix to collapse. This may be the center of pulmonary vein stenosis. Moreover, radiofrequency energy is known to damage the lining of the heart, which may account for thromboembolic complications, including stroke. Cryoablation procedures, however, may avoid many of these problems.
In a medical procedure, cryoablation begins at temperatures below approximately minus twenty degrees Centigrade (−20° C.). For the effective cryoablation of tissue, however, much colder temperatures are preferable. With this goal in mind, various fluid refrigerants (e.g. nitrous oxide N2O), which have normal boiling point temperatures as low as around minus eighty eight degrees Centigrade (−88° C.), are worthy of consideration. For purposes of the present invention, the normal boiling point temperature of a fluid is taken to be the temperature at which the fluid boils under one atmosphere of pressure. Temperature alone, however, is not the goal. Specifically, it is also necessary there be a sufficient refrigeration potential for freezing the tissue. In order for a system to attain and maintain a temperature, while providing the necessary refrigeration potential to effect cryoablation of tissue, several physical factors need to be considered. Specifically, these factors involve the thermodynamics of heat transfer.
It is well known that when a fluid boils (i.e. changes from a liquid state to a gaseous state) a significant amount of heat is transferred to the fluid. With this in mind, consider a liquid that is not boiling, but which is under a condition of pressure and temperature wherein effective evaporation of the liquid ceases. A liquid in such condition is commonly referred to as being “fully saturated”. It will then happen, as the pressure on the saturated liquid is reduced, the liquid tends to boil and extract heat from its surroundings. Initially, the heat that is transferred to the fluid is generally referred to as latent heat. More specifically, this latent heat is the heat that is required to change a fluid from a liquid to a gas, without any change in temperature. For most fluids, this latent heat transfer can be considerable and is subsumed in the notion of wattage. In context, wattage is the refrigeration potential of a system. Stated differently, wattage is the capacity of a system to extract energy at a fixed temperature.
An important consideration for the design of any refrigeration system is the fact that heat transfer is proportional to the difference in temperatures (ΔT) between the refrigerant and the body that is being cooled. Importantly, heat transfer is also proportional to the amount of surface area of the body being cooled (A) that is in contact with the refrigerant. In addition to the above considerations (i.e. ΔT and A); when the refrigerant is a fluid, the refrigeration potential of the refrigerant fluid is also a function of its mass flow rate. Specifically, the faster a heat-exchanging fluid refrigerant can be replaced (i.e. the higher its mass flow rate), the higher will be the refrigeration potential. This notion, however, has it limits.
As is well known, the mass flow rate of a fluid results from a pressure differential on the fluid. More specifically, it can be shown that as a pressure differential starts to increase on a refrigerant fluid in a system, the resultant increase in the mass flow rate of the fluid will also increase the refrigeration potential of the system. This increased flow rate, however, creates additional increases in the return pressure that will result in a detrimental increase in temperature. As is also well understood by the skilled artisan, this effect is caused by a phenomenon commonly referred to as “back pressure.” Obviously, an optimal operation occurs with the highest mass flow rate at the lowest possible temperature.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an open-cycle, or closed-cycle, refrigeration system for cooling the tip of a cryoablation catheter that provides a pre-cooling stage in the system to maximize the refrigeration potential of the refrigerant fluid at the tip of the catheter. Another object of the present invention is to provide a refrigeration system for cooling the tip of a cryoablation catheter that substantially maintains a predetermined pressure at the tip of the catheter to maximize the refrigeration potential of the refrigerant fluid at the tip. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a refrigeration system for cooling the tip of a cryoablation catheter that provides the maximum practical surface area for the tip that will maximize the ablation potential of the refrigerant fluid. Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide a refrigeration system for cooling the tip of a cryoablation catheter that is relatively easy to manufacture, is simple to use, and is comparatively cost effective.